


Пассажир

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Космический корабль "Авалон" совершает сто тридцатилетнее путешествие на планету "Родная обитель Два", перевозя на своем борту пять тысяч пассажиров, которые находятся в состоянии гибернации. Загадочные обстоятельства выводят из строя одну из капсул, и Леонард Снарт, житель Централ Сити, просыпается раньше. Намного раньше. И теперь ему суждено провести всю жизнь в космосе. Одному.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Captain Cold/The Flash
Kudos: 6





	1. Пассажир номер 1112

**Author's Note:**

> Эксперимент с формой текста: POV, третье лицо, смена времени и фокала. Много ангста, неопределенная концовка.

— _Добрый день, мистер Снарт. Хотите отправить сообщение на Землю?_

— Да, хочу.

— _Включаю запись._

Лен тяжело вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями, которые расползаются, как тараканы. За время гибернации он напрочь забыл родную речь. Наверное, в той памятке, которую ему сунула Лиза перед тем, как их развели по разным кабинетам для того, чтобы погрузить в состояние сна, забыли указать, что одним из побочных эффектов гибернации является временная проблема с речевым аппаратом… Надо было тщательнее прочесть информацию, но теперь уже поздно посыпать голову пеплом. А в тех ебучих памятках было написано, как действовать в случае пробуждения раньше положенного срока? Скажем, лет эдак на девяносто?

— Эм-м-м… Добрый… — Лен скептически разглядывает непроглядную темень за окном — где обещанные яркие звезды и «таинственные планеты, затерянные на просторах космоса?». — День или вечер, не знаю, может даже утро. Меня зовут Леонард Снарт, я пассажир номер… — он приподнимает форменную рубашку, которую так и не удосужился сменить после пробуждения, так как было совсем не до того. — Номер _Одиннадцать двенадцать_. Космический корабль «Авалон», пункт назначения — планета «Родная обитель два». Я участник программы переселения. И… с моей гибернационной капсулой что-то случилось, я проснулся, а все остальные пассажиры и экипаж корабля все еще спят. Я не смог самостоятельно восстановить работоспособность капсулы, и… никто не может мне помочь.

Ну вот, он произнес это вслух. Признание поражения, что совсем не в стиле Леонарда Снарта. Да и подобные авантюры вовсе не имеют к нему отношения. Черт, это все Лиза… Лиза и ее идея «что-то поменять в своей гребаной жизни». Можно подумать, попытка обчистить Лувр была недостаточным шагом вперед. Но сестру Снарта такой «новый уровень» не устроил, и она раскопала в сети «Родную обитель два». И обстоятельства сложились так, что вся семья Леонарда Снарта теперь здесь, в своих гибернационных капсулах — Лиза и Мик, который тоже согласился на это сомнительное мероприятие и теперь дрыхнет в своей капсуле. Рядом с той, что сейчас открыта нараспашку. Слева спит Лиза, а вот Лен…

— Мне нужны какие-то руководства к действию… — Лен задумчиво почесал непривычно гладкий подбородок. — Я должен заснуть и буду благодарен, если мне передадут какую-то информацию. Все.

— _Спасибо, мистер Снарт._ — Экран мигнул, изображение физиономии Лена пропало, сменившись схемой, показывающей расстояние от Земли до «Родной обители два», между которыми жирной желтой точкой был обозначен «Авалон». — _Ваше сообщение будет доставлено на Землю через девятнадцать лет._

— Твою мать…

— _Ожидание ответа займет примерно тридцать пять лет. Сообщение отправлено успешно._

Вот теперь можно начинать паниковать.


	2. Бортовой журнал

**_День первый._ **

— Привет. Имеет ли смысл представляться? Ах, да, я решил вести вахтенный журнал, кажется, это именно так и называется. В таком случае, начнем сначала. Я пассажир космического корабля «Авалон», следующего по маршруту Земля — «Родная обитель два». Весь экипаж в количестве двухсот пятидесяти человек и пять тысяч, нет, четыре и девятьсот девяносто девять пассажиров, находятся в состоянии гибернации, и вместе с кораблем шагают навстречу прекрасному будущему, полному головокружительных перспектив, открытий и всякого подобного этим красивым описаниям из буклетиков дерьма. Мое имя Леонард Снарт, я _инженер-проектировщик_ , житель американского города Централ Сити и я шагаю по пизде.

Моя гибернационная капсула вышла из строя, и я проснулся. Только я, из всех тысяч человек. Я провел ночь в своей каюте, до которой дошел только с помощью сопроводительных голограмм, потому что ничего не соображал и с трудом мог передвигаться самостоятельно. Утром я вылез из постели, кстати, кровати у вас тут ужасно жесткие, или это только эконом-класс удостоился такой заботы о позвоночниках? Так вот, я принял душ, оделся и вышел из каюты в полной уверенности, что сейчас встречусь с тысячами точно таких же пассажиров, в том числе со своей сестрой и лучшим другом. Но вместо них меня встретили пустые коридоры. И ебучие роботы, они везде! Я даже поссать нормально сходить не смог, по моей моче сразу автоматически определили уровень сахара и еще какой-то там хрени! И не отключается ведь.

В общем, в молчаливых стенах я не смог найти себе собеседника и отправился на вводный курс «Жизнь на Родной обители два». Вот только в чем загвоздка — преподаватель этих курсов, по факту мало чем отличающаяся от «проверятелей» мочи в моем туалете, обращалась не ко мне, а к «уважаемым пассажирам», и на мои вопросы, какого, собственно, хрена, не реагировала. Я свалил оттуда, как только понял, что ничего хорошего не услышу. Забрел в обсерваторию — малоинтересное место. У моего дедушки был телескоп, моя сестренка Лиза частенько просиживала вечера, глядя на звезды, а я никакого интереса не проявлял ко всем этим космическим штучкам… меня больше привлекали _реальные_ вещи. Но… проблема в том, что я слишком люблю свою сестру. Отчасти из-за ее одержимости космосом мы и оказались на этом чертовом «Авалоне»… Короче, что я все размазываю, думаю, что времени поговорить о своем детстве у меня теперь будет навалом. Ха, смешно, когда-то я ненавидел эту тему, а теперь думаю, с кем бы поделиться воспоминаниями… Что имеем, не храним.

Я помню, что перед вводом в состояние гибернации читал листовку, где говорилось, что нас выведут из состояния сна за четыре месяца до прибытия, а путь составит сто тридцать лет. Вы можете подумать, что нормального человека такая перспектива бы отпугнула — когда ты проснешься, все твои близкие, что остались на Земле, точно будут мертвы, да и их близкие тоже... Но когда бы меня пугали сложности, и когда бы я был нормальным человеком … Да и мои родные сейчас рядом. Правда они спят, а я сижу здесь и наговариваю всю эту чушь, чтобы оставить для потомков. Потомков, блядь. А знаете, почему? Потому что в хреновой обсерватории мне сообщили, что до завершения полета осталось всего-то девяносто лет. Так что до конечной станции доберутся все, за исключением одного полусгнившего трупа, если я вообще не распадусь на атомы, это же космос.

Так, ладно, что-то я непривычно много наболтал. Поберегу слова, еще столько времени.

**_Тот же день._ **

— Сука, я должен найти способ снова заснуть.

**_День второй._ **

— Не могу сказать, что утро доброе. Проснулся с чувством, что жизнь встала на паузу, а найти кнопку «плей» я не могу, потому что отсохли руки. Если честно, то… страшно. Вокруг все будто мертвое, хотя полно всяких механизмов, голограмм… Но от них толку ноль целых ноль десятых. Я даже связаться не могу ни с кем, потому что вокруг «Авалона» только метеориты да звезды. Я всегда раньше одиночество любил, а теперь почему-то хочется толп людей вокруг. Предпочитал общество материальных предметов, каких-нибудь компьютерных навороченных штуковин, которые если не использовать по назначению, то хотя бы можно продать подороже, и на эти деньги… соорудить что-нибудь. А теперь меня от всех этих цифровых фиговин тянет блевать.

Нашел столовую. Завтракать пришлось творожной запеканкой и кофе без сахара и сливок, еда так себе, но не слишком калорийная, мне все же мало. Но с моим уровнем доступа я лишь на это и могу рассчитывать. Да, у нас… у _меня_ браслет, с помощью которого можно открыть любую дверь через идентификационный ключ, вшитый в резиновый корпус. Я от безделья его крутил-вертел, вроде разобрался в устройстве, но как сделать так, чтобы мне выдали доступ во всякие вип-помещения, пока не понял. Значит буду спать на жесткой койке и есть запеканку. Но не будь я Леонардом Снартом, если не разберусь.

Смотрю сейчас на свое отражение в иллюминаторе и думаю, что я поразительно спокоен для человека, смысл жизни которого теперь заключается в том, чтобы сдохнуть на космическом корабле в полном одиночестве. Да уж, не о такой жизни я мечтал. Но это не повод сходить с ума. Я способен найти выход. Я бодрствую всего два дня.Пойду осмотрюсь, а то ползал пока только по первому этажу и холлу. Надеюсь, допуск в лифт у меня есть.

**_День третий._ **

— Ну, что… Обследовал второй этаж, обнаружил проход в инженерный отсек, что очень радует, возможно там я смогу найти инструкции и инструменты, чтобы починить проклятую капсулу. Я с малых лет любил ковыряться в электронике, а к восемнадцати я даже мог взломать замок, раскодировать сейф… Поэтому и решил стать _инженером_. Если мне удастся открыть панель на боку капсулы, то теоретически могу попробовать вникнуть, как перепрограммировать основной процессор и запустить процесс гибернации снова. Единственное, что напрягает, это количество подготовительных процедур, через которые я прошел перед погружением в сон… Возможна ли гибернация без проверок состояния организма?

**_Этот же день._ **

— Я нашел инструкцию по работе с гибернационными капсулами. И… повторная гибернация _невозможна_! Твою мать! Твою же бога мать! Я думал, что все рассчитал, что правильно перенастроил программу, но нет, блядь, хрен тебе, Леонард Снарт, или задохнись в закупоренной капсуле, или проведи остаток своих дней здесь, на этом чертовом корабле!

— Так, надо успокоиться. Ором и руганью на записывающее устройство проблему не решить. Нужно рассуждать логически: если капсула закрылась, то часть ее функций восстановлена. Если восстановлена, то теперь нужно понять, как именно запускается гибернация, проверить все отсеки капсулы, сопровождение… Блядь. Кажется я понял, если капсулу и можно закрыть, то только снаружи, что в принципе нереально! Охуенная система, и какой долбанный дятел ее придумал? В инструкции, которую я откопал в инженерном отсеке, черным по белому написано, что «поломка гибернационной капсулы невозможна», а автомат-подсказчик, стоящий в холле, сказал, что «капсулу нельзя повредить, никто не может проснуться раньше положенного срока». Получается, что я — _никто_?

Мне срочно нужно выпить, только не чертов кофе или чай, что мне дают на обед и ужин, а что-нибудь покрепче.

**_День пятый._ **

— У-у-у-ух, черт. Я вспомнил, что собирался записывать события только под вечер… Точнее, наверное сейчас ночь, не знаю. Тут все время за бортом темно. _Бескрайние просторы космоса, невероятные масштабные перспективы для человечества… чудное межгалактическое…_ тьфу, гадость.

Я пытался взорвать командный отсек. Да. Не шутки - взорвать. Разнести на клочки. Серьезно, я из подручных материалов, о которых не буду вам рассказывать, собрал бомбу, которой по моим подсчетам должно было хватить аккурат на устранение одной досадной помехи в виде железной двери, толщиной с локомотив. Ах да, забыл: так как у меня нет доступа к управлению кораблем, то есть нет браслета члена экипажа, я не могу попасть в отсек управления законным путем - ладно, да, взломать можно все, вплоть до баз данных Аргуса, но здесь такое хитрое шифрование, что потратить придется слишком много времени. Но спорить не буду - займусь этим как только, так сразу. Я привык нарушать мыслимые и немыслимые правила этого корабля, так что труда не составило соорудить дистанционную взрывчатку, забаррикадироваться так, чтобы отсек был в пределах видимости. Я все предусмотрел. Разве что ни хуя не сработало. Да даже сварка не дала никого эффекта. Нашел кувалду, завтра буду пробовать. Как же сейчас не хватает Мика.

_Мик…_

Если моя сестра была так воодушевлена предстоящим путешествием, рисовала нам безоблачные перспективы новой, идеальной, _честной_ жизни, то Мик, мой лучший друг, даже не отреагировал никак. Не сказал ни единого слова. Просто кивнул и сжал мое плечо. Мы вместе с самого детства. Познакомились, когда ему было восемнадцать, а мне всего четырнадцать. Всю жизнь плечом к плечу. Даже сейчас. На этом чертовом корабле.

Только сейчас понимаю, что больше никогда их не увижу. Ни сестру, которую вырастил. Ни Мика. Я уже оставил позади Землю и всю привычную жизнь. Должен был проснуться на другой планете, через полторы сотни лет. Увидеть новый мир, новые возможности.

А теперь я умру здесь. В этой железной клетке. Среди пяти тысяч человек, которые летят к новым звездам.

Мне нужно выпить. Снова выпить. Еще выпить.

**_День шестой._ **

Кажется, настало время быть до конца честным. Все равно моя честность точно не выйдет мне боком, ведь к тому моменту, когда кто-то найдет этот бортовой дневник-трепотню, от меня уже мало что останется. Я вовсе не… ох, черт. Я не инженер-проектировщик. Точнее, в каком-то смысле инженер, но совсем не в том, что я указал в анкете. Я профессиональный вор. О котором, ввиду определенных причин, нет никакой информации в базах Департамента полиции моего родного города Централ Сити. Я чист по всем статьям, и именно поэтому я здесь. Это чудо, в самом деле. Однажды я помогал одному парню — глупому, безрассудному, но такому чистому, что я просто не мог отказаться от возможности поднасрать…

_Леонард Снарт, ты не должен вспоминать об этом. Не должен думать о нем._

— В общем, в обмен на свою помощь, я заставил его стереть все данные обо мне, моей сестре и лучшем друге из всех существующих баз на планете. Так что теперь я инженер Леонард Снарт. Талантливый, надо сказать, инженер.

Собственно, к чему весь рассказ… я взломал чертов браслет. Инженеру это не под силу, тройное шифрование, которое не проходят ни в одном университете. Авторская технология «Родной Обители». Я не спал целые сутки, глушил кофе, которым меня радостно потчует автомат в столовой — конечно, из всех существующих трех пассажирских уровней, у меня самый минимальный, что включает в себя довольно скудный рацион — завтрак из остопиздевшей мне творожной запеканки, обед из лукового супа, небольшого (прямо позорно небольшого) стейка и гороховым пюре и ужин из тушеных овощей с кусочками курицы. Вообще-то звучит неплохо. Первые два дня. Но я уже шесть питаюсь одним и тем же. Так что взлом браслета был для меня первостепенной задачей.

Попытки отремонтировать капсулу я даже не собираюсь считать за задачи. На данный момент это был смысл моего существования. Хотя теперь мне стало чуть легче — я перебрался в шикарный номер с огромной кроватью, ванной размером со скромное озеро, панорамными окнами, где при помощи пульта можно переключать виды — знали бы вы, как колет в сердце, когда я открываю глаза и вижу Централ Сити.

Но зато у меня приличное меню, мне доступны все рестораны и бары, бассейн, бильярдные, тренажерные залы, кинотеатры… я могу войти куда угодно, кроме ебучего командного отсека. Если что, я не буду платить за ущерб. Я пытаюсь спастись, так что хер я ложил на вашу собственность. У «Родной обители» столько денег, что из-за одной покореженной двери они точно не обеднеют.

**_Тот же день._ **

— Лиза все так же прекрасна, а Мик все такой же придурок. Но мне впервые жизни невыносимо тоскливо без их перепалок и болтовни моей шумной сестры. Я шел в пассажирский отсек с целью поработать и проверить, возможно, взломанный браслет дал мне какие-то новые возможности помимо развлечений и еды, но… Я скучаю по ним. И ненавижу себя за то, что им предстоит пройти. Начать все не с чистого листа, а с новости о моей смерти. Наверное, мой случай занесут в учебники истории.

К чертям. Я выберусь. Я сбегал из тюрьмы, в конце концов.

**_С седьмого по двенадцатый день записи отсутствуют._ **

**_День двенадцатый._ **

— Ненавижу вашу ебаную «Родную обитель!», ненавижу все ваше сучье руководство, ублюдские капсулы и четырежды выебанную во все щели гибернацию! Чтоб вы все сдохли. Я жалею, что не смог сказать это вам в лицо. В ваши жирные сальные рожи, которые даже подумать не могли, на секунду предположить, что капсула — высокие, блядь, технологии! — может выйти из строя и приговорить меня к смерти на этом чертовом корабле! Ненавижу! Я оставлю письмо Мику, и он спалит к херам ваши офисы, и вас всех спалит! Чтоб вы в аду горели! И похуй, что будете гореть рядом со мной, я с радостью подброшу вам дров!

**_День тринадцатый._ **

— Я хочу снова заснуть.


	3. Пять месяцев спустя

**_Пять месяцев спустя._ **

С каждым днем Леонарду становилось все труднее вставать, потому что все сложнее было находить объективные причины для подъема. Если раньше, первые четыре месяца, судя по палочкам на листочке, которые он с усердием рисовал каждый вечер, он изучал пространство вокруг себя, суя нос в каждый угол, то теперь он мог бродить по «Авалону» с закрытыми глазами, ловко обходя снующих туда-сюда роботов уборщиков. Одному он даже дал имя — белый робот с растопыренными тремя лапами и зелеными лампочками по всему корпусу до того походил на Крысолова, что имя Хартли подошло ему идеально. Первое время Лен с ним разговаривал, чтобы окончательно не отупеть, но по счастливой случайности на седьмой день своего вынужденного бодрствования он набрел на бар, в котором встретил Артура, андроида-бармена. О едва не задушившем разочаровании от встречи Лен предпочел забыть сразу же — увидев человека, неспешно курсирующего вдоль стойки, он едва не лишился рассудка от радости, но как же было обидно увидеть, что под пиджаком бармена скрывается механизм…

В тот же день отпала необходимость вести дневник — по факту поделиться можно было и с Артуром, который внешне напоминал латиноамериканца с французскими вышколенными манерами и дежурной, будто приклеенной, белозубой улыбкой. Вся фишка была в том, что как от собеседника от Артура было столько же пользы, как от панели, за которую усаживался Лен, чтобы записать очередное бестолковое голосовое сообщение для потомков. Артур был запрограммирован поддерживать собеседника, приходившего в его бар, участливо подсказывать, что не стоит больше пить, или наоборот, подливать виски в стакан, если была такая необходимость. Снарт во всю пользовался доброжелательностью и услужливостью Артура, по свински напиваясь почти ежедневно. К исходу пятого месяца своего заточения он уже не мог нормально передвигаться без стакана в руках. Мысли путались, в глазах темнело, Лен засыпал где придется — в своей моче, в блевотине… спал в холле первого этажа, в лифте, прямо в баре, уткнувшись лицом в заботливо подложенное Артуром полотенце.

В один из таких дней, когда Лен полировал носом стойку, Артур разбудил его шумом шейкера.

Снарт с трудом разлепил глаза и тут же со стоном схватился за трещащую голову. Треск перемешиваемого льда отозвался в затылке тупой ноющей болью.

— Артур, бога ради! — взмолился Лен, закрывая глаза выданным ему полотенцем. — Тебе обязательно сейчас мудями своими трясти, прямо с утра?

— Мудями, как вы выражаетесь, Леонард, вам пора потрясти. Вы не были в душе уже неделю, — заметил Артур, демонстративно выливая в узкий блестящий стакан какую-то мутную бурду. — Выпейте. Вам обязательно станет легче. А после обязательно примите прохладный душ.

— Обойдусь без твоих советов, — огрызнулся Леонард, но покорно осушил стакан и сразу же скривился от кислого вкуса, защипавшего язык. Поставив стакан на стойку — от звука соприкосновения стеклянного дна с деревянной поверхностью в голове будто ударил гонг.

— Все же душ вам необходим, мистер Снарт, — дружески улыбаясь, повторил Артур. При всем уважении к своему единственному собеседнику, Лену жутко захотелось размозжить ему голову чем-нибудь тяжелым.

— Слушаюсь. Сейчас стройными рядами. Я почти полгода тут торчу, могу хотя бы неделю не мыться? Или кого-то это смущает? — вопросил он скорее в пустоту. Артур благоразумно не стал отвечать и вернулся к протиранию стаканов, которые и так были прозрачнее некуда. Лен слез со стула и пошлепал в свою каюту — ну, как в свою, в ту, которую он себе выбрал. Четвертый этаж, пассажир первого уровня, все условия.

Он уже ненавидел эти стены с подсветкой, но переехать сил не было. Возвращаясь к началу — он и вставал-то с трудом. Жил скорее на автомате, не хуже того же Артура. Вынужденное одиночество гоняло мысли в голове Леонарда и по кругу, который он себе запрещал — Лиза, Мик, безысходность его текущего положения. Снова залиться алкоголем, повторить. Повторить еще раз для закрепления. Снова думать о работе, думать о Негодяях, которыми теперь будет заправлять Марк, думать о чертовых гибернационных капсулах. Пока мысли не свернут на скользкую алую дорожку, которая до запоя была закрыта семью замками.

Капитан Холод не мог не думать о Флэше. О том, как некрасиво разошлись их пути. Он заново переживал все их стычки. Прокручивал в голове все колкости, которыми они мастерски научились жалить друг друга. Придумывал новые, которые никогда не сможет озвучить. Проигрывал случившиеся ситуации, сочиняя другие исходы. Вспоминал их сражения, которые и сражениями-то назвать было нельзя.

— Что, силенок маловато, Красненький? — и пальнуть криопушкой, но так, чтобы не зацепить даже ноги Скарлет.

— Что, постарел, Холод? — и от яркой вспышки рябит в глазах.

Никаких драк — Барри дрался только с Негодяями. С Леном все было иначе — игры. Адреналин, веселье и шальной кураж. Они давали друг другу то, чего никто не мог…

Лен закрыл глаза, подставляя голову ледяным струям воды. Отросшие волосы прилипли к шее, а борода тут же неприятно начала колоть подбородок.

Еще такие же пять месяцев, и Лен будет напоминать себе йети. Вроде бы, как говаривал Нетфликс, Снежные челове… ки? живут в одиночестве. Леонард может вполне считать себя таковым.

Выкрутив душ до упора, Лен смыл с себя все мысли о Барри Аллене. Пацан остался на Земле. Они больше никогда не увидят друг друга. НИКОГДА. И это факт.

О том, что Лен никогда больше не увидит живых людей, он подумал только когда дошел до столовой и взял себе привычный черный кофе — когда-то он его до трясучки бесил. Чашка выпала из его ослабевших пальцев и разлетелась на крупные осколки. К ногам тут же подъехал «Хартли» и с неприятным для слуха чавканием собрал с пола лужу.

Слово «никогда» причиняло Лену почти физическую боль.

Наверное, нет ничего ужаснее, чем осознание того, что ты столько всего не сделал… и уже не сделаешь.

НИКОГДА.


	4. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Барри Аллен

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Барри Аллен. Я пассажир номер тридцать четыре двенадцать. До сих пор, когда я это произношу, сердце начинает колотиться втрое быстрее — неужели я решился, я лечу на «Родную обитель Два»! — Барри смотрит в камеру и улыбается так широко, что кажется, будто его губы сейчас треснут. — Здесь я не один — со мной мой отчим Джо, брат Уолли, сестра Айрис и ее муж Эдди. Мы решили перебраться всей семьей, точнее, это была идея Айрис. Она всегда была одержима всем новым и неизведанным. Новые горизонты, прекрасные возможности! А я, как талантливый, без преуменьшения, судмедэксперт и ученый, который на Земле занимался изучением металюдей, могу очень пригодиться на «Родной обители Два» как специалист во многих областях.

За кадром слышится женский голос — Барри задают вопрос, и он смущенно отводит глаза.

— Да, у меня… есть некоторые способности. Кто-то шутил, что могу и сам преодолеть расстояние до «Родной обители два», и для этого мне не нужен никакой «Авалон», но это, конечно, глупости. Я довольно быстро бегаю, но в космическом пространстве все иначе. И это тоже может пригодиться, на Земле я работал вместе с полицией — технологии развиваются, прогресс шагает просто семимильными шагами, но и преступность не дремлет! — лицо Барри озаряется яркой ухмылкой. — Но я всегда буду на страже покоя мирных граждан. На Земле или на «Родной обители два» — неважно.

— Почему я решился на такое путешествие? Это все Айрис и ее дар убеждения. Мы долго сомневались, проводили семейные советы, обсуждали все плюсы и минусы, и стараниями Айрис плюсы все же перевесили. Конечно, тяжело было прощаться с теми, кто не воспринимает переселение как важный шаг, который действительно стоит сделать. Мы должны развиваться, а мир уже давно вышел за пределы Земли, так почему бы нам не рискнуть? Не изменить свою жизнь? «Родная обитель два» — молодая развивающаяся планета, только представьте, какой мир мы можем там построить! Это как… начать все сначала после конца света! — Барри лукаво щурится и краснеет. — Помните фильм «2012»? Отличное кино, пусть и напичканное… Ох, я отвлекся, простите-простите!

— С нами двое моих друзей — Кейтлин, биолог, ее пригласили на «Авалон» в рамках научной программы для ученых. А Франциско нашел здесь работу! Он проектировал те самые загадочные браслеты, которые нам выдадут после пробуждения. Он под страхом смерти не рассказал, как они работают. Но я с ним поспорил, что разберусь. Циско работал еще над полетами на «Родную обитель один», но тогда не решился на полет, а теперь… мы все здесь! Это потрясающе!

После еще одного вопроса Барри вдруг мрачнеет и как-то сжимается, словно замерз.

— Да… прощаться было сложно. Но у меня не так уж много близких друзей, все они со мной… — Барри отводит взгляд. Его почему-то остекленевшие глаза смотрят в одну точку, пока он продолжает говорить, будто бы силой выталкивая из себя слова. — Нужно уметь… говорить «прощай», пусть даже фигурально. Отпускать от себя то… тех, кто не сможет быть с тобой априори. Из-за разных взглядов, разных жизненных принципов… Наверное… — Он неловко чешет затылок. — А можно будет это убрать, да? Хотя… — Он опять смотрит в пустоту. — Можно оставить послание? Вы можете передать его одному человеку? Уже после отправления «Авалона»? Я дам адрес… — Он лезет в карман и протягивает кому-то за кадром мятую бумажку. — Спасибо… Когда можно? Сейчас, ах, да, хорошо… — Он замолкает, сосредоточенно крутя на запястье, торчащем из толстовки, какой-то тоненький браслетик из веревочек. Потом глубоко вдыхает и снова смотрит в камеру.

— Привет. — Улыбка у Барри грустная. — Если ты это смотришь, то… меня уже нет на этой Земле… В смысле, я не умер, нет! Я отправился на «Родную обитель два». Я как-то упоминал об этом, а ты назвал это глупой затеей для камикадзе. Так вот, я камикадзе. И глупый. И записываю это сообщение для тебя. Чтобы ты знал, что перед гибернацией я думал о тебе. Думал о том, что у нас могло бы…. могло бы. Но не случилось. Может, оно и к лучшему, мы оба оказались не готовыми к тому количеству проблем, с которым нам пришлось бы столкнуться — моя семья, работа, твои Не… друзья. Все к лучшему, Лен. Ты скажешь, что я сбегаю от тебя. Нет, скорее от себя самого. Спасибо тебе за все и будь счастлив.

Барри машет рукой, показывая, что запись можно заканчивать.

— Можно отправить побыстрее, да?.. Спасибо. Да, спасибо. — Голос за кадром просит еще разм назвать имя. — Эм… Леонард Снарт. Централ Сити. Что? — Барри вдруг краснеет до корней волос. — Оу, мое имя, конечно. Бартоломью Генри Аллен. Самый быстрый человек не только на Земле.


	5. Умереть, чтобы спастись

**_День триста десятый._ **

— Хо-хо-хоу! Сегодня Рождество, по моим подсчетам! Жаль, что нельзя здесь найти елку и какао. Безумной любовью обожаю маршмеллоу. Наверное, на земле уже забыли напрочь о такой простой сладости, наизобретали всякой синтетики. А ведь ничего вкуснее какао с маленькими зефирками или, например, лакричных палочек, никто все равно не придумает.

Я нашел себе занятие. В компьютере администратора… не буду говорить, как я туда залез. Ладно, не о моих навыках взломщика речь. Нашел я пассажирскую базу. Всю информацию о тех, кто прямо сейчас путешествует из одной галактики в другую. Когда я обнаружил эту базу данных, то чуть с ума не сошел от восторга, потому что… это своего рода общение. Перед отправлением с Земли нас же долго готовили, и не только для погружения в гибернацию, но и для того, чтобы мы не двинулись крышей после пробуждения — все же не так-то просто осознать тот факт, что ты очнулся, а все, кого ты знал на Земле, уже мертвы. И все эти видео, которые для нас, пассажиров «Авалона», записывали наши близкие… все это здесь. Гигабайты чужих жизней, чужих секретов, слишком личной информации. И все это у меня в руках.

— Да в жопу это бортжурнал. Я шизофреник.

Лен откинулся в кресле и бесцельно покачал ногой туда-сюда, разглядывая цветной тапочек. Эту забавную пару домашней обуви он умыкнул из чьего-то багажа, когда нашел способ забраться в багажное отделение «Авалона». Сбоку от клавиатуры компьютера, на который Лен наговаривал свой бортовой дневник (несмотря на Артура, он к нему иногда возвращался), стоял глянцево-блестящий стакан с янтарным виски. Виски, который Леонард раньше любил, но теперь воспринимал как нечто приторное, неприятное, даже тошнотворное. Лен стал старой, разваливающейся машиной, в которую все заливали и заливали высококачественный бензин, но она упрямо отказывалась заводиться и кашляла едким серым дымом.

Лен отключил запись и потер переносицу. Его уже немолодой организм начинал медленно сдавать позиции. За триста с лишним дней того, что пока еще можно было назвать жизнью, он не продвинулся в своих попытках заснуть в капсуле ни на один шаг. Только впустую, будучи пьяным, долбал кувалдой по огромной двери капитанской рубки. Долбал. Плакал, прижавшись спиной к чужеродному металлу. Снова и снова взмахивал кувалдой, а потом опять плакал от бессилия.

Леонард Снарт ненавидел слезы. Не позволял плакать ни себе, ни своей сестре, за которую мог отдать богу душу.

Лен в бога не верил. Поэтому мог лишь сесть в «Авалон», закрыть глаза в гибернационной капсуле под номером одиннадцать двенадцать и совершить межгалактическое путешествие длиною более чем сто лет. Несмотря на вранье в анкете, он заснул Леонардом Снартом, самым ловким вором Централ Сити, главой шайки Негодяев. Главным противником…

Нет. Не надо.

А проснулся на корабле Лен — просто Лен. Без фамилии, без истории. _Лен_. Лен, как напишут о нем в учебниках и статьях «единственный в истории пассажир-переселенец, проснувшийся раньше прибытия корабля». Лиза, его любимая младшая сестра, прочтет эти статьи уже на «Родной обители два». До его похорон или после — не столь важно. Неизвестно, сколько он вообще протянет, и останутся ли от его тела останки, хотя бы отдаленно похожие на человеческие.

Лен залпом опрокинул в себя стакан. Глотка никак не прореагировала на крепкий виски, он даже не поморщился. Словно хлебнул чуть теплой воды. Оказывается, спиться так просто.  
Только если раньше в голове Лена от обильных возлияний в баре с Артуром наступала блаженная пустота, то теперь ничего не менялось.

Он сполз со стула, сгреб несколько планшетов, куда загрузил порцию информации о пассажирах «Авалона» и побрел в сторону своей каюты, медленно переставляя ноги. Отросшие и немытые уже две недели волосы неприятно щекотали уши, привыкшего к короткому ежику на голове Лена это знатно раздражало… Но это хотя бы давало ему понять, что он еще существует как вид.

Мимо проехала гвардия роботов-уборщиков. Лен проводил их мутным взглядом и припомнил, что сегодня утром он в столовой расколотил тарелку с хлопьями. Наверное, бравые служители чистых полов направлялись именно туда, потому как сначала они долго драили ванную — Лен не выключил воду вечером, потому что надрался до бессознанки и вырубился, так что полы в его каюте выглядели не лучшим образом.

В холле первого этажа его встретил автомат-подсказчик. Лен привычно шуганул его — металлический голос приветливо спросил «Чем могу помочь» и, получив в ответ «Пшел ты на хуй», вежливо ответил «Приятного дня». Лен устало показал светящемуся табло средний палец, подхватил норовящий вывалиться планшет, который он сунул подмышку, и двинулся к себе, неприятно шоркая тапками по полу.

Оказавшись наконец перед дверью, Лен подергал браслет на руке — конечно, после взлома всего, чего только можно, он ему был не особо нужен, но Лен продолжал его носить по-каким-то сентиментальным причинам, не совсем ему понятным, — подергал, но ничего делать не стал. Вздохнул и поплелся на «балкон» — огромную пустую комнату, где ничего не было, кроме окна во всю стену. Своего рода смотровая площадка для бедных. Открытый космос как на ладони — непроглядная чернота, млечные завороты чужих галактик, мириады звезд, несчетное количество планет, метеоритные дожди, от которых мурашки по коже. Раньше он всего этого не видел, но в этой части космоса как раз появилось все то, что описывали красочные буклетики.

Лен не мог даже словами описать ту боль, которую он испытывал, в одиночку смотря на космические чудеса. Он закрывал глаза и представлял, что рядом с ним Лиза. Мик. Его Негодяи. Его единственная семья. Самые близкие люди, ценности которых он так и понимал до сего момента. Для них он уже мертв. А они… _Негодяи_. Прошло тридцать лет с начала полета. Тридцать. Кого-то могли подстрелить, засадить за решетку на веки вечные. Сколько их осталось? Соблюдают ли они кодекс? Какой Мардон лидер?..

Блядь.

Лен швырнул один из планшетов на пол и вцепился в волосы. Слезы душили, тугим комком забили гортань, внутри все раздирало на куски от отчаяния, боли и бессилия. Он упал на колени, но не устоял и завалился набок, подтягивая колени к груди. Щекам стало мокро, во рту защипало, но Лен пытался — из последних сил, сжимал зубы, глухо выл, но не хотел плакать. Не снова, нет, _хватит_ …

Но истерика взяла свое. Он перевернулся на живот и ударил кулаком по ледяному металлу пола, завыл в голос, срывая связки, матерясь и захлебываясь слезами. Он рыдал так, наверное, первый раз в жизни. Внутри скручивались узлами органы, словно превращались в единый комок боли, что рвалась наружу, но не находила выхода. Она копилась внутри, заполняла Лена, подталкивала его к пропасти, в которую он катился — обреченно-неизбежно, не глядя вниз. Потому что закрыл глаза, намертво. Потому что в какие-то моменты — _как сейчас_ — ему становилось все равно.

Когда истерика начала отступать, и Лен снова смог осознавать себя, он медленно разлепил глаза, с трудом справившись со слипшимися ресницами, и посмотрел вперед — туда, где была дверь. Оттуда можно было попасть в отсек со скафандрами. Доступом к ним Лен пока не занимался, да и нужно разве…

Он не мог себя заставить войти в тот отсек. Отсек, где можно было бы выйти в открытый космос, насладиться красотами, стоя примагниченными ботинками скафандра на одном из крыльев «Авалона».

А не мог, потому что… там был шлюз. И _кнопка, открывающая его_. Кнопка, которая могла за мгновение решить все его проблемы.

После истерики наступило опустошение. Лен был словно оболочка от человека с полностью вымороженными внутренностями. Он с усилием отвел глаза от двери в отсек и уставился в потолок.

***

Он никогда не слышал о том, как умирают люди в космосе. Это Лиза была помешала на всех этих внеземными путешествиями и прочей чепухой. Мик, вроде бы, тоже что-то почитывал, но скорее за компанию с Лизой, чем из личного интереса. Поэтому Лен знал о смерти в безвоздушном пространстве исключительно из фильмов, поэтому его осведомленность в этом вопросе не могла быть достаточно достоверной. Но одно Лен знал точно — эта смерть ничем не отличается от любой другой. Ты сдохнешь. Быстро или медленно, неважно. Оказавшись за пределами корабля, ты сдохнешь, как собака. Не сразу, но факт остается фактом. И это был его единственный способ спастись.

_Умереть, чтобы спастись._

Лен себя ненавидел. За эту слабость. Это трусость, наверное, потому он не видел будущего, но все равно боялся оборвать свое жалкое существование. Раньше он думал, что не боится смерти. Стоя под дулом пистолета своего нерадивого напарника, или на прицеле тупого копа — не боялся. В тюрьме, сжимая по ночам заточку, все равно не боялся. За жизнь сестры и Мика боялся, за свою — никогда.

До этого момента.

И Лен понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется сделать выбор — или шагнуть из шлюза в проклятый космос, или… _смириться_.


	6. Нет

— Как ваши успехи? — поинтересовался Артур, ловко махнув белоснежным хлопковым полотенцем, которым он натирал очередной стакан. Лен отпил коктейль — вроде бы он назывался «Неверленд», что вызывало прямые ассоциации с Майклом Джексоном. На вкус коктейль был как перечная мята, а мяту Лен любил.

Это он так пытался перестать бухать.

Вроде работало. Не слишком успешно, учитывая, что запасы в баре Артура все время пополнялись, а в ресторанах — саке в японском, вина в испанском, водка в русском — мечта заправского алкоголика. Но Лену, который не мог встать с постели без стакана, уже было не смешно.

— Я лично знаю уже семьсот пятьдесят девять человек, — похвастался Лен, салютуя бармену высоким стаканом. — Твое здоровье. Очень вкусно.

— Всегда рад. И вашим успехам тоже, — механически вежливо ответил Артур, отъезжая к полке с одинаковыми стаканами и вооружая чистую посудину на место. Лен проводил его взглядом и вздохнул.

— Моя память даже не напрягается, — пожаловался он. — Наверное, стоит бросить это дело.

— Вам нужно общаться! — возразил Артур. — _Без людей человек чахнет._

У Лена разом пропал аппетит. Он отодвинул в сторону стакан и слез с барного стула.

Общаться с барменом больше не хотелось. Запрограммированная железка воспринимала его бессмысленные попытки выучить биографии всех пассажиров как личное общение. И никак иначе не воспринимала, хоть тресни! Это бесило. Лен срывался, шел бродить по кораблю, но потом все равно возвращался.

Но в этот раз он добрел до пассажирского отсека и устало привалился к двери.

 _Триста пятьдесят дней прошло_.

Он так давно не был у сестры и Мика — слишком дорого ему обходились эти визиты. Капсулу свою он уже перестал пытаться реанимировать — смысл? Если его инженерных навыков недостаточно, то вряд ли что-то изменится. Вся информация по гибернации была типично одинаковой, потому что компания «Родная обитель» скрывала данные о процессе погружения в гибернационный сон с тщательностью самого педантного педанта на свете. Лен вдоль и поперек изучил инструкцию, разобрался в микросхемах, что помогло ему понять — уснуть в капсуле без соответствующего оборудования нельзя. Проснуться можно, а снова заснуть — нет.

Этот факт даже не причинял боли. Просто существовал.

Лен нехотя толкнул дверь и оказался в немом отсеке, больше похожем на ферму по выращиванию людей, как в фильмах наподобие «Матрицы». Он неспешно шел вдоль одинаковых капсул, глазел на людей — некоторых он уже узнавал, потому что прочно сросся с их биографиями, — стараясь настроится на встречу с сестрой.

Лиза лежала слева от развороченной капсулы Лена. Его сестра была все такой же красивой — каштановые волосы ровно лежали на плечах, а белый форменный костюм облегал ее фигуру как вторая кожа. Лен взглянул на спящего Мика, который в белой футболке с длинным рукавом казался каким-то непривычно умиротворенным, и улыбнулся. Глазам стало мокро, но Лен решил позволить себе расслабиться. Он отдвинул в сторону крышку своей капсулы и улегся внутрь. Что-то больно воткнулось в бок, Лен чертыхнулся и выудил из-за пояса планшет, про который он успел позабыть.

Кинув его на пол — спасибо противоударному корпусу! — он вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза.  
Вот если бы взять сейчас и уснуть.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Барри Аллен. Я пассажир номер тридцать четыре двенадцать!

Лен испуганно подскочил и со всего размаху шарахнулся лбом о здоровенную защелку у себя над головой. В ушах зазвенело, а изображение в глазах мотнулось и расплылось. Лен со стоном попытался сесть, но его повело. Знакомый голос теперь слышался совсем в отдалении, ему даже на секунду показалось, что это был глюк. Он так старался не думать о Барри Аллене, что теперь ему уже начал мерещится голос чертового Скарлет…

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут _Бар-р-р-р-р…_

Нет, не глюк.

Придерживая пострадавшую голову, Лен заозирался. Он не знал, что хотел увидеть, но понял, что он по-прежнему один в этом огромном отсеке, забитом спящими людьми. А голос, голос доносился из планшета, на котором задергалось изображение, а из динамика теперь выплевывался клокочущий звук, который искажал голос говорящего почти до неузнаваемости. Но Лен узнал был его из сотен тысяч.

_— Сдавайся, Холод!_

_— Мне нужна твоя помощь…. Они уничтожат Централ Сити._

_— Ты дал мне слово, Снарт._

_— Лен… поцелуй же меня, Лен…_

Ладонь сжала планшет. Лен сам не понял, как выбрался из капсулы и дополз до соседней стены. Изображение дрожало, но лицо на экране различить было можно. Широко распахнутые глаза, темные волосы, рубашка в клетку. Улыбка. И чертов голос, который рвал барабанные перепонки даже через помехи. Голос Барри выжигал Лену сердце. Он уже давно похоронил их историю. Вырвал страницу, которую они так и не открыли после Феррис Эйр. После его предательства. Когда Лен хотел все изменить, но лишь в глубине души, из-за доверчивых глаз и боли, которую Барри неумело пытался скрыть.

Лену вдруг стало холодно. Он натянул на пальцы рукава толстовки, но мертвенный холод забирался вдоль его позвоночника, кусая кожу.

Воспоминания, которые он с таким трудом загнал внутрь себя, потому что жить с ними было невыносимо, вырвались наружу, прорвали все плотины, которые Лен с такой тщательностью возводил у себя в голове.

_Барри._

Барри был где-то здесь. Здесь, на этом чертовом корабле, на котором Лен планировал сбежать в единственное место, где Флэш никогда не сможет его найти. Где сам Лен уже никогда не будет способен разрушить или сломать этого светлого и чистого мальчика с незамутненной душой.

«Авалон» и «Родная обитель два» были способом Лена спасти Барри Аллена.

Но Барри Аллен предпочел спастись _самостоятельно_.

Лен поднялся на ноги и прижал к себе заикающийся планшет — его звуки почему-то успокаивали. Подойдя к Лизе и Мику, он коротко провел пальцами по крышкам их капсул — попрощался. А потом слепо двинулся по проходу, не совсем понимая, что делает. Ему нужно было просто уйти.

Но выход был в другой стороне. Лен шел, не разбирая дороги, но почему-то был твердо уверен, что идет туда, куда нужно. _К Барри._

В том отсеке, куда Лена привели ноги, он еще ни разу не был. Изученный список пассажиров пока что не доставал до этих чисел. Он не планировал оказываться здесь… еще несколько месяцев. Ну или совсем не оказываться, если все же сможет заснуть.

Но теперь… То ли Лен нашел, то ли потерял — неясно.

Капсула Барри стояла почти в центре — Лен увидел его еще от дверей, замер, почти столбенея, и зачем-то дрожащей рукой пригладил волосы, цепанул щетину на щеках — стыдно, давно не брился.

Будто Барри может увидеть его.

С момента их последней встречи прошло… чуть больше девяти недель (Лен не мог перестать считать), а если к ним прибавить полет на Авалоне, то аж тридцать лет и девять недель.  
Чувства Лена пережили межгалактический полет. Его желание защитить Барри от Капитана Холода было незыблемым как скала. Все то, что делал Лен последние месяцы перед полетом — убегал. Бежал от Барри. Бежал из Централ Сити.

На другую планету. Чтобы не сломать Барри Аллену жизнь, потому что этот глупый пацан чертовски этого хотел. Он простил Лену предательство. Сказал, что ему все равно. Что даже если ничего не выйдет ( _«а ничего и не выйдет»_ , — бросил ему тогда Лен, усиленно игнорируя тонкие пальцы, сжимающие его свитер), то чувства никуда не денутся. _«Хотя бы себе не ври, Снарт»_ , — Барри не говорил, а плевался словами. Лен редко видел его таким взбешенным и совсем не ожидал, что после аэропорта Барри примчится в бар разбираться. Снарт не мог настолько просчитаться. Но с Флэшем никогда нельзя быть на сто процентов уверенным в своих действиях. Если ты планируешь ограбление и знаешь, что может заявиться Скарлет, то будь готов послать план к херам.

Но план _этого_ побега, блядь, был безупречен.

Но Флэш не зря был самым быстрым парнем на Земле — он и тут обскакал Лена.

— Какова вероятность, что ты здесь бежишь _от меня_? — прошептал Лен, прижимаясь лбом к холодном стеклу капсулы — прямо напротив лица Барри. — Или ты все знал и бежишь _за мной_?

Ответом ему было молчание. Но Барри будто бы всем своим юным мальчишеским лицом буквально кричал «Лен!». Может, это и была фантазия воспаленного мозга Снарта, но…  
Лен почти растекся по капсуле, руками пытаясь загрести как можно больше. Почти обнять стальную громадину — представить, что он обнимает не металл, а горячее тело распаленного от быстрого бега Флэша.

В горле запершило. Рука Лена дернулась, съехала с гладкого бока капсулы, пальцы случайно нашарили панель управление — маленький рычажок в самом низу. Щелкнув по нему ногтем, Лен как в полусне выдвинул модуль управления и уставился на расположенные ровным рядом микросхемы. Устройство каждой из них он знал наизусть, мог всплепую разобрать и собрать крошечные детальки.

Так же отлично он знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы…

 _Нет._ НЕТ.

***

Как только пугающая мысль пришла Лену в голову, он тут же галопом убежал из пассажирского отсека, влетел в лифт, с ходу впечатываясь лицом в мягкое кожаное сиденье, дрожащими пальцами схватил неподдающийся ремень безопасности и рявкнул номер своего этажа. Его трясло как при лихорадке, будто он голым выскочил в сугробы и заработал обморожение. Мысли растекались, не слушались, голова от них нещадно болела, грозя разлететься на осколки. Лифт нагло медленно полз вверх, словно издевался. Лен старательно сцеплял дергающиеся пальцы в замок, смотрел на свои стоптанные кроссовки, усилием воли удерживая свое внимание на облезлых шнурках. Но глаза не подчинялись — косили вниз.

Даже с такой высоты Лен не мог не видеть шлюз в пассажирский отсек — он так близко. Чего стоит спуститься. Нет, сначала взять инструкцию к гибернационной капсуле, которую он хранил в комоде под своей одеждой. Открыть страницу двадцать четыре — второй абзац. Механизм аварийного отключения капсулы — если во время погружения в сон что-то пойдет не так, можно вырубить капсулу, разбудить человека и все повторить заново.

Если есть нужное оборудование — хренова гора железяк, которых на чертовом «Авалоне» не было. А если оборудования нет, то «самостоятельно отключать капсулу не рекомендуется».

Не рекомендуется.

Нельзя.

_— Барри, я не могу. Не надо._

_— Лен… Я знаю. Я знаю. Стой, не уходи, пожалуйста… Это плохо, это ужасно. Я так хочу сбежать сейчас._

_— Так беги. Я тебя не держу._

_— А я хочу, чтобы держал._

Лен зажмурился и вслепую протянул руку, ловя несуществующее прикосновение. От воспоминаний, нахлынувших горячей волной, ему стало душно. Пальцы другой руки рванули горловину футболки — треск ткани отрезвил, но не на столько, чтобы Лен перестал думать о том, о чем нельзя.

_Не рекомендуется._

Лифт остановился. Огромные железные двери разъехались, словно пасть зубастого чудовища, пугающе громко лязгнули, привлекая внимание Лена. Он приоткрыл глаза — его правая рука все еще была вытянута вперед, в бесплотной попытке нащупать руку Барри. Как тогда, в «Святых и грешниках», когда они оба — защитник Централ Сити Флэш и местный злодей Капитан Холод — полностью оправдывали название бара, держась за руки, сидя в самом темном углу. 

Как Лен добрел до кровати, он не помнил. Ноги сами несли его по этажу, довели до каюты, рука толкнула дверь. Несколько шагов — и полная темнота. И воспоминания. Густые и плотные. Тягучие и душные. Смертельно опасные.

Лен вспоминал, почему убежал.


	7. Ничего и не получилось

— Скотина.

Лену совсем не хотелось отрываться от занимательного процесса — последние несколько минут он с преувеличенным интересом наблюдал, как по стенкам прозрачного стакана с бренди стекают капельки воды. Зрелище было познавательным и занимательным, а Барри Аллен, прибежавший разбираться в причинах своей же глупости, портил Снарту все веселье.

— Я с тобой разговариваю! — пацан повысил голос настолько, что редкие завсегдатаи бара заинтересованно (в меру своей степени опьянения) повернулись в сторону стойки, где базировался Леонард. Барри стоял за его спиной и буквально исходил пеной от возмущения.

— А я с тобой беседовать не планировал. — Лен облизнул губу и поднес ко рту стакан. Повернуться и посмотреть на Барри он даже не подумал. — Чего пришел?

Аллен, судя по звуку, поперхнулся воздухом и затих на неопределенный срок. Снарт какое-то время обменивался взглядами с барменшей, которая ехидно поглядывала на него, а потом устало вздохнул и со всей своей важностью повернулся на шатком барном стуле.

Барри Аллен стоял истуканом и сверлил фигуру Снарта ненавидящим взглядом. Ох, если бы взгляды могли убивать… тогда бы Лен душу продал за такое оружие, как глаза Барри. Сколько же в них было нескрываемой злобы, а на самом дне его горящих праведным гневом зелено-карих ( _что?_ ) глаз плескалась похоть.

Злой Барри Аллен и возбужденный Барри Аллен — два одинаковых Барри Аллена. Не сказать, что Лену не нравился первый вариант, на самом деле…

— Если ты сейчас опять будешь бросаться обвинениями и своим обиженным «ты дал мне слово!», то можешь прямо сразу разворачиваться и отправляться в пешее эротическое. Я не заинтересован выслушивать…

Губы Барри оказались такими горячими, что Лен неосознанно дернулся назад, стойка впилась ему в спину, стул угрожающе закачался, но упасть ему не дали — видимо, Барри подпер его ногой. Лен опешил настолько, что не смог вести себя правильно, как подобает крутому парню — сначала милостиво позволить себя целовать, а потом ответить так, что партнер забудет собственное имя. Но с Барри Алленом никогда нельзя что-то планировать — если и имеешь какие-то наработки, будто готов послать все к чертовой бабушке…

— Лен… поцелуй же меня, Лен… — как в бреду шептал Барри, вжимаясь горячим гибким телом прямо в Снарта, забираясь ему в душу руками и ногами. Это сводило с ума, мешало сосредоточиться, и Лен как в трансе отвечал на резкий поцелуй, ласкал язык Барри своим, сжимал его талию через тонкий джемпер и понимал, что пропадает окончательно и насовсем. Весь.

— Барри… — Лен смог найти в себе последние капли сил и отстраниться. Барри блестел глазами и часто моргал. От его невинности шарики заезжали за ролики. Лен отпустил его талию и вцепился пальцами в стойку. Мимо прошла барменша и едко прокомментировала происходящее фразой «не буду мешать вам», но Снарту было откровенно говоря все равно на ее мнение.

— Барри! — собственное имя будто отрезвило пацана. Он отшатнулся назад, неверяще таращась на Лена, но пальцев, судорожно тискавших свитер Снарта, не разжал. Как за спасательный круг держался, чтобы не утонуть в пучине захлестывающих чувств. А то, что Барри Аллен тонул с головой, выдавали его шальные зрачки.

— Зачем? — сипло спросил Лен, стараясь дышать как можно медленнее — от запахов меди и какого-то дурацкого сладковатого парфюма, исходящих от Барри, тряслись ноги.

— Я долго этого хотел, — прошептал Барри и снова потянулся носом к лицу Лена. Снарт увернуться не успел. Чужие губы опять мазнули по щеке, запахи окутали его и просочились в мозг. Гениальный мозг талантливого вора, который сейчас функционировал точно так же, как бесхозный кусок дерева.

— Сначала заявляешь о том, что я предатель, а потом лезешь…

— Я не говорил, что ты предатель, а назвал тебя скотиной. Не перекручивай слова.

Лен цокнул языком, зачем-то подтащил Барри ближе и устроил подбородок у него на плече. Было тепло. Уютно даже. Непривычно человечно. Аллен с присвистом вздохнул, руками стискивая тело Снарта, огладил спину вдоль позвоночника — кожаная куртка Лена скрипнула, почти взвизгнула, но никто из них не обратил внимания на посторонний звук.

Лен и представить себе не мог, что способен так сосредотачиваться на касаниях другого человека — направлять все внимание не на чертежи, а на чужие плечи.

— Ну и? Ты пришел пообниматься?

— Я придурок, Лен. — Барри поерзал, запуская ладони под кромку свитера, руки у него теплые, наверное, это все действие спидфорса. Лен же так промерз в баре, в котором отопление работало с грехом пополам, что кожа Флэша ощущалась им как раскаленная. — Придурок, — повторил Аллен, будто сам себя убеждал. — Трус. Я не мог раньше, пока ты не…

— Хочешь сказать, что решиться на вот это вот все тебе помогло, цитируя тебя «не сдержанное слово?». Странная логика. И ведешь ты себя странно, я уж думал, что ты дашь мне в лицо кулаком.

— Меня ударило молнией и у меня есть суперсилы. О каких странностях ты говоришь? — хмыкнул Барри. Лен мысленно рассудил, что малец прав, поэтому больше комментировать его поступок не хотелось. Мало ли глупостей в его ветреной башке.

Но внутреннее «я» Снарта всегда было на редкость упрямым.

— Так почему?

— Потому что все злятся на тебя. Джо пришить тебя готов. Циско бесится из-за Лизы, но делает вид, что ему нет до нее никакого дела. А я…

— А ты, Барри?

Барри отстранился и заглянул Лену в лицо. Таким Снарт его еще ни разу не видел — никакой невинности, детской непосредственности, которые так и искрили в воздухе, когда он впервые встретился с Флэшем в поезде лицом к лицу. Глаза Барри были… больными. Пустыми. Словно он смертельно устал, и единственное место, где он может отдохнуть — рядом с Леном.

От этой мысли засвербило в груди.

— А я не могу злиться на тебя. — Голос Барри был похож на скрежет железа. Он не говорил, а выплевывал слова. — Не могу и все. Не умею я злиться на того, о ком не могу перестать думать.

У жизни Леонарда Снарта было чертовски ублюдское чувство юмора.

***

Лен сжимал теплые руки Барри, гладил его тонкие гибкие пальцы, обводил костяшки, изучал, запоминал — обычно он так крутил-вертел новоизобретенные замки, чтобы руки помнили механизм. Но сидящий перед ним Барри Аллен был настолько чертовски сложной штукой, что даже всех годами отработанных навыков Лена не хватило бы, чтоб взломать этого чертового бегуна. Если обычно никак не поддающиеся механизмы Лена только раззадоривали, то теперь он сдался сразу, продолжал бездумно перебирать «детали», но внутрь системы не лез.

Барри следил за Леном своим фирменным взглядом ученого — если представить, что Лен — диковинный экспонат на какой-нибудь выставке, то это было бы даже смешно.

Только сейчас больше казалось _смехотворным_. Лен никогда по отношению к себе это слово еще не применял.

— Барри, я не могу. Не надо… все _это_. Это глупость. Пройдет. Хорошим мальчикам всегда нравятся плохие. — Самовнушение работало хреново. Если Лен сам в свои слова не верил, что уж говорить о Барри.

— Лен… Я знаю. Я знаю. — Лен разжал руки и попытался встать, но Барри с ловкостью кошки вывернулся из-за стола и почти что с силой усадил Снарта обратно на стул. Лен раздраженно посмотрел на ладонь, стискивающую его плечо, но не выдавил из себя ни звука. — Стой, не уходи, пожалуйста… — затараторил Аллен. — Это плохо, это ужасно. Я сам хочу сбежать сейчас…

— Так беги. Я тебя не держу.

— А я хочу, чтобы держал. — Уверенность Барри могла бы править Америкой. — Я понимаю, что все это поспешно. Что мы еще вчера убить были друг друга готовы, а сейчас я… — Барри на мгновение вернулся в свой привычный образ нерда и покраснел. Лен хмыкнул — больше для вида, нежели действительно демонстрируя усмешку. — Мы можем… не быть врагами? Иногда! — поспешно добавил Барри, явно заметив, как у Лена вытянулось лицо. — Просто… дружить?

— Мы в яслях? — Лен очень хотел едко рассмеяться, выставить этого бегуна придурком, но как справиться с теплом, разливающимся в груди от его слов, он понятия не имел. Ощущения были такие, будто в бар заглянуло солнце. Стремные ощущения.

Точнее, Лен _хотел думать_ , что они стремные. _Очень хотел_.

— Ты можешь хоть пять минут не язвить? — Барри откашлялся, сел обратно на свое место и вперился взглядом в Лена. — Побыть нормальным. Не Капитаном Холодом, а… просто _Леном_.

— Капитан Холод и Лен Снарт — один и тот же человек, — парировал Леонард с привычной легкостью. В эти свои слова он мог поверить. Капитан Холод — сволочь. Скотина, коль Барри было угодно думать именно так. Капитан Холод любит только себя и деньги. Семья не в счет, это константа. Остальное — переменные. Влюбленность Барри Аллена — тоже переменная. Это ненадолго. И в константу превратиться _не должно_.

— Я так не думаю. — Снова эта уверенность. Лен поежился и дернул край куртки, вжикнув молнией — выдавая свое волнение, что делать он совсем не привык.

Барри продолжал молча глядеть на Леонарда. Во голове Снарта возникли странные ассоциации с рысью, готовящейся к прыжку. Аллен напрягся всем телом, собрался, вот-вот снова бросится вперед, очертя голову. Лен мог бы его остановить — и правда, мог набраться сил подняться со стула, припечатав напоследок Барри привычно ледяным взглядом и свалить. Оставив последнее слово за собой.

Мог. Но не стал.

— Я не сдамся, — веско бросил Барри, блестя глазами. Лен пожал плечами — безразлично. — Послушай. Ты… — Аллен щелкнул пальцами, подбирая нужные реплики с таким видом, будто взвешивал практически каждое слово. — Я с детства любил Айрис. Помнишь ее, да? Мою сестру, дочь Джо. Ничего не мог поделать с чувствами. Даже когда она рассказала Джо про ее роман с Эдди, когда это стало фактом — она никогда не ответит мне взаимностью. Я даже тогда понимал, что не разлюблю ее, что в моей жизни не встретится человек, способный занять ее место в моей голове… — Барри ткнул пальцем себе в лоб так, что остался след. — И в сердце. — Палец сполз на грудь, и Лен сглотнул тугой комок в горле. — А потом появился ты.

— Тебе бы романы писать, Скарлет. С такой-то патетичностью и любовью к красивым сравнениям. К слову, я такие книжки не люблю.

— Мне все равно. — Барри перегнулся через стол, вглядываясь Лену прямо в глаза. — Слышишь? Все равно. Я не отступлюсь. Ты тоже это чувствуешь. — Чертов палец уткнулся в Снарта. — Между нами. Я знаю. Все наши догонялки, борьба, драки…

— Что заставило тебя так подумать? — выплюнул Лен, но интонация вышла совсем не такой, какой хотелось: никакого мертвенного холода и равнодушия. Прозвучало как рвущий жилы вопрос, не дающий покоя.

— Скажи, что это не так, — в ответ Барри не просто сказал, а буквально швырнул в Лена словами; они грязной жижей стекли по его лицу, но даже интонация не смогла побудить Снарта покачать головой, махнуть рукой, бросить отстраненное «не так». Что толку спорить. Как выяснилось, упрямству Барри мог позавидовать самый большой в мире баран.

Ведь признать его правоту вовсе не значило согласиться на весь этот балаган, который Барри выдавал за чувства.

— Я не отступлюсь. — _Звучало как мантра._ — Ты нужен мне, Лен. — _Мольба._ — Хоть ты и сволочь. — _А вот это уже правда._ — Мне все равно, что подумают остальные. — _Вранье._ — Я хочу дать шанс тому, что висит между нами. — _Это Лен не знал, как назвать._

— Делай, что хочешь, Барри.

Он зверски устал. Лицо Барри застыло — решительное, какое-то злое, глаза пустые, выжигающие клеймо на груди у Лена, расцветающее полусгнившей розой с кроваво-красными лепестками.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать.

— Это ничего не изменит. — Лен даже говорил превозмогая самого себя, язык едва ворочался, а тело налилось неподъемным свинцом. — Ничего не получится.

***

Лен сбежал на «Авалон». 

Ничего и не получилось.


	8. Может, завтра он решит разбудить его

— Доброе утро, Барри, — поздоровался Лен, забираясь на стул и усаживаясь по-турецки. В руках он с трудом удерживал поднос с кашей и кофе. Это был их пятый совместный завтрак, в этот раз Лен притащил с собой еще и стул — первые разы он пил кофе стоя, таращась на спящего Флэша, а потом на ватных ногах возвращался обратно в каюту, где безвылазно просидел целый день, потому что боялся сам себя. Но на следующие утра в нем каждый раз непонятно откуда взявшаяся решимость и вера в собственные силы. Лен знал, что не наделает глупостей, поэтому с чистой (почти) совестью забирал свой нехитрый завтрак и принес в пассажирский отсек.

— Я сегодня побрился, представляешь? — сунув в рот ложку запеканки, Лен довольно потер подбородок. — Первый раз за… ох, дай бог памяти. Я зарос как Чубака. Тебе бы понравилось, а Циско из Капитана Холода переименовал бы меня в Хана Соло. — Лен вытянул шею, выглядывая спящего Рамона. — Ух, Барри, твоя это инициатива была, собрать всю вашу команду миньонов и отправится на другую планету? Хотя нет, наверное, это твоя подружка Айрис. Ты же говорил, что у нее дикая склонность к приключениям. Наверное, они бы с Лизой поладили. Пообещай мне, что ты их познакомишь? И скажешь Лизе, что я ее люблю. И думал о ней все это время, пока торчал здесь. Блядь… — Лен отставил кофе на пол и закрыл глаза, крепко сжимая ложку, вымазанную в твороге. — Я так скучаю по ней. По ее беззлобным подколам… Знаешь, как она издевалась надо мной в детстве…. ох, давала прикурить, несмотря на наш образ жизни. И я согласился на это путешествие в никуда только ради Лизы. — Лен резко дернулся вперед, судорожно вглядываясь в закрые глаза Барри. — Слышишь меня? Из-за Лизы. Из-за сестры, блядь. Лучшая жизнь для нее и Мика. На этом все.

«Все» прокатилось гулким эхом. Лен стукнул себя по затылку, вдавливая лоб в стекло капсулы — каждая черточка лица Барри была такой знакомой, что давно замерзшее, а после пробуждения еще и превратившееся в труху сердце Лена заныло, как живое. Он ощутил себя человеком — почувствовал, как по венам струится кровь, как ритмично бьется сердце, как стучит пульс и тянет от голода в животе.

Пальцы снова соскользнули — безысходность ударила руку Лена рычажками на панели управления. Об этой крошечной штучке, которая могла за одно мгновение сделать его не одиноким он старался не думать. Бил грушу в спортивном зале, до остервенения, сбивая кулаки так, что потом не мог обхватить чашку — лишь бы не думать. Пил до беспамятства в баре Артура, как мантру повторяя себе «нельзя, не смей». Артур улыбался своей механической улыбкой, выслушивал излияния пьяного Леонарда и качал головой. Помощи от андроида было мало, можно даже сказать, что не было вообще. Когда Лен приходил с инструкцией от капсулы наперевес, то Артур говорил, что его решение — единственно правильное. Когда Снарт посещал бар, будучи совершенно спокойным внешне и дико злым внутренне, андроид согласно кивал и произносил то, что Снарту нужно было услышать — «вам нельзя, конечно, что вы, вы лишите его жизни!». Если бы только Лен мог с кем-то посоветоваться… попросить помощи, чего никогда в жизни не делал.

Но спрашивать было не у кого. А к себе Лен впервые в жизни не мог прислушаться. Никак не мог. Голос сердца заглушал голос здравого рассудка.

— Барри… — выдохнул Лен прямо в стекло капсулы. Оно запотело прямо напротив носа Флэша, палец против воли оторвался от рычагов и нарисовал крошечную молнию на гладком стекле.

— Что бы ты сделал? — спросил Снарт, вглядываясь в лицо спящего перед ним Барри. — Вот ты проснулся бы один на корабле, понял, что и сдохнешь здесь. А потом встретил бы меня. Забудем, что я тебя оттолкнул, сделал все, чтобы дать тебе шанс жить нормальной жизнью. Ты бы что сделал, Барри? Разбудил бы меня?

« _Нет, Лен,_ — прозвучало у него в голове голосом Барри. — _Потому что я герой. Герои так не делают_ ».

« _Но я же не герой,_ — с горечью подумал Снарт. — _Я просто один. И ты нужен мне, Барри_ ».

Допив кофе, вкус которого приторно лип к языку, Лен отодвинул стул и собрался уходить из отсека, напоследок оглянувшись на капсулу. В груди кололо. Глаза чесались. Контуры капсулы расплывались.

Он все-таки вернулся к себе в номер, мешком свалился на постель и закрыл глаза, надеясь уснуть. Рукой он привычно стиснул лежащий на соседней подушке набор отверток и инструкцию.

Может, завтра он решит разбудить его.

А, может, и нет.

***

Утром Лен снова попробовал принять решение. Пробовал изо всех сил. Пробовал.

И наконец решил.


End file.
